one big happy family
by camaya-forever
Summary: Cam and Maya are married and Maya cant have kid but one day some thing happens
1. Chapter 1

Maya woke up looking up at the clock and then snuggled right up to cam. Maya said time to get up sleepy head and kissed until he said I'm up. Maya got up and hoped in the shower. Cam said how did I get so lucky. Maya hoped out and said how are you lucky; you can't have kids that's not lucky. Maya got dressed and hoped on the bed all said. Cam new she was sad, so he grabbed her and kissed her so nice and slow. Maya said what was that for. Cam looked up and said because I love you and I don't have to have kid baby I have you and you're the best.

Cam said you are coming to my practices to day, Maya look up and said I thought it was just for hockey players. Cam said if dalles and Luke can do it so can I. Maya said how did I get so lucky, cam look up and said what do you mean, Maya said I have a hot husband and he nice , kind and loving to me. Cam grabbed Maya and threw here on the bed and made out for an hour. Cam got up and put on a shirt and just left Maya a sleep and went to grab some thing at the store. Maya woke up and looked for cam, she look at the clock and saw it was only 2. Maya walked in the bathroom and clean herself up.

Maya walked down stairs to see if cam was there and he was not. She just thought ok he went out. Cam got back around 5:45 and he found Maya sound asleep on the couch. He went over and kissed her right on the lips and she jumped up and said hi in a sleepy voice. Where were you Hun? Cam went over and grabbed out a thing of roses and gave them to here. Aw thank said Maya kissing him so soft. Cam made dinner and Maya got dressed to go to cam hockey thing. They eat dinner and left.

Maya and Cam walked in the rink and saw Dalles kissing his girlfriend and Luke talking to his. Cam looked over and said you well do great. Cam walked Maya to were Dalles and Luke were. Cam said hey guy what up, Dalles said well what do we have here cam girlfriend from high school. Cam looked over and said she is my wife. Dalles said you guys lasted that long wow that cool. The coach came out and said come on boy. Cam gave Maya a peck on the lips and said by love.

Dalles walked up to Cam and said wow is she really your wife. Cam looks up and said ya why? Dalles said she is smoken hot know. Cam smacked Dalles arm and said hey that MY wife get your own.

Cam played great, Maya thought. Cam came out and said ready to go, Maya said yes getting down from the stands. Cam said I have a little something for you my love. Went Maya walked in their house she saw It was dark and Maya did not like the dark. Cam new Maya was scared so he raped his arm around Maya waist. Cam walk Maya up stair and in to their room and cam said I love you so much and when he turn the lights on she saw a lovely dinner ready. Maya said I thought we had dinner are ready cam said no that was a little course. Maya kisses cam and said I love it but I love you more.

Cam and Maya eat dinner and then make love for an hour then went to sleep. The next day Maya got up and went down stair and got some pancakes making. Pancakes were cam and hers favorite thing to eat in the morning.

Cam woke up looking at the clock and it said 9am, cam smelled something and he looked around to see if Maya was around but no, Cam went down stair and said I knew I smelled something walking up to Maya. Maya said ya, how many pancakes do you want. Cam looks at her and said I well have 3 my love and then he said can we lay on the couch and eat them. Maya laughed, yes we can Maya put 5 pancakes on one plate and went over to the couch. Cam said why are there 5 I wanted 3 love. Maya said I'm going to lay on you and you are going to feed me, cam said yes Maya put on Scooby doo and lay on cam.

Maya looked up and said do you have hockey to night, cam said no I'm all yours. Maya smiles and then kisses his lips. Emmmmmm Maya said as cam laugh. Maya said we have to get dressed, cam said why? Maya said we need some new thing in our big 6 bedroom house, cam made a lot of money so cam was ok going shopping. Ok Cam got up and walked in the room. Cam walked in right as Maya took off her shirt. Cam said Dalles was right she is smoken hot. Maya said what and then put a shirt on. Cam walked over and kissed her. Cam got dressed and they went shopping.

SHOPPING

The first thing Maya saw was the baby stuff, Cam saw Maya getting said and said let's get shopping. Maya was brushing the cart; Cam put his arm around Maya waist .Maya bought some new clothes and shoes, Cam got some new pants. Maya and Cam bought 5 flat screens and some baby book even now she could not have kid she just like having them in case her sister comes over with her son and daughter. They bought and left.

Maya put all five TVs in each room and then set them up. Maya also put some music on and sang along. Maya was doing the dishes went she hear cam voice saying he was going out for a bit. Maya look and said where are you going, he said I going to the store for a night stand. Maya said ok and kissed Cam. Cam hated lying to Maya but he had to. Cam was reading the newspaper ads and saw a great deal. Cam went and bought three cribs and 3 changing thing and a night stand. Cam felt something he felt that they were going to have a kid so he wanted to be ready even if it does not happen I can give it to friends. Cam came home to see dinner on the table and there was wine he did not like wine so there was beer for him. Cam kissed Maya and said hey and said I going to put the night stand up and I'll be right down. Cam ran up put it away and went to dinner. After dinner Maya clean the dishes and went to bed. Cam went in to check on here to see what she was doing and he found her sound asleep. Cam got on her bed time pants and went to sleep to.


	2. Chapter 2

Two month later

Cam woke up to hearing Maya throwing up, cam ran right up to her and said are you ok. Maya felt wired she got up and went to the store. Maya got a pregnancy test and bought two of them just to make sure. Maya ran right put stair and Cam saw here and ran after her. Maya closed the door and Cam just waited on the bed. Maya look at it and did one the other she waited until they were both done she look and it said to line which mean yes. Maya screamed, cam went over to the door and said baby are you ok open up. Maya open the door and stared to cry. Cam Maya try saying, ya baby cam said.

Maya kissed cam and then said I'm pregnant. Cam looks and said what and then kissed her. Maya got off of cam and then said I have to make a doctor appointment. Maya kissed Cam one more time then went down stairs. Cam thought I knew it I knew it. Cam ran down stairs really quite and then grabbed Maya and put her on the couch and started making out.

Maya got the door and said Cam come here. Cam came to the door and Maya said why are your hockey teammates here. Cam looked at here and said sorry I forgot they were coming over to night to play poker and to have fun. Maya kissed Cam and open the door saying come in. Dalles and Luke and some of the other teammate came in and said wow this is a big house.

I'm going to the store Maya said, Cam gave Maya one last kiss and then she left. Come in and make yourself fell home. The guy stared to play poker went Maya walked through the door with beer in here hands. Cam goes over to here and said you can't drink baby you are pregnant. Ha-ha very funny it for your boys. Maya kissed Cam , cam look though the bags of food and saw ice cream , Cam look at Maya and said why did you buy ice cream. Maya looked at him and said I wanted ice cream.

Maya grabbed the ice cream with a spoon and said night boy walking up the stairs. Cam grabbed the beer and some chip and gave it to the guys. Maya up on tank and booty shorts and went down stair with the ice cream but there was nothing in it. Walking down the stairs Maya had the spoon in her mouth and Dalles saw here, Cam saw Dalles looking at something, cam look to see what it was and saw Maya. Cam got up and walked over to Maya and said hey what are you wearing. Maya said what, then looked down and said what I always were went I'm right about to go to bed Hun. Cam said ok and then Maya stopped him and said do we have some more ice cream. Cam laughs and then said what happen to all the ice cream in there. Maya looked down and said baby did it. Cam said yes and went to the garage and grabbed the ice cream. Cam walked back in and gave it to Maya. Maya was so happy she jumped and kissed him. Cam whispered go upstairs and when you are done come down ok.

Maya went through the second thing of ice cream and came down 45 min later. Cam looked at her and said you eat the whole thing. Maya said yes and then put cam hand on her stomach and said but so did our baby. Maya gave came a kiss and said not too late and then went to bed. Cam walked over to his boys and said let's play. Dalles said hey Cam is Maya pregnant see ate a lot of ice cream. Ya we just found out today. Cam play for another 2 hours, cam looked at the clock and see that it is all most 2 am cam said you guy can stay there are 5 bedroom left. Dalles and Luck sleep over because there were really drunk. Cam went up stair and hoped in to bed. Cam and Maya snuggled all night.

Cam wakes up be for Maya he kisses her and then goes down stair. Cam started to cook breakfast. Luke walked out of the guest room and then Dalles came out. Cam made pancake because they were Maya and his favorite thing to eat in the morning. Cam gave Dalles and Luke some pancake.

Maya woke up and a looked at her reflation and said hi baby I love you. Maya got in the shower and then hoped out. Dressed and then went down stair. Cam saw her face when she saw Dalles and Luke still here. Cam walked over to her and kissed her. Maya would not let go, finely she said are you ready to go. Go were Cam said, Maya looked like she was going to cry so we went up stair. Maya said I have an appointment with the doctor today kissing him. He got dresses and Maya went down stair and eat pancakes. Cam took Dalles and Luke home and then they were off


	3. Chapter 3

Appointment

Cam and Maya walked in to the office, Maya went to the desk and said Maya Saunders. Maya sat down then said I have to pee. The nurse can out and said Maya Saunders; cam got up and said hi I'm MR. Saunders she is in the bathroom. Maya came out and they walked in to the room.

Maya looked up at Cam and said I love you soooo much and kissed him. The doctor comes in and says hi, Maya was now 5 months. The doctor said Maya you are have 3 baby and 2 of them are boys and one a girl. Maya was so happy.

Maya and I walked in to our house and sat down. Maya looked at cam and said we need to go shopping for baby stuff. Cam says come with me, me and Cam walked up stairs and Cam open the baby's room and it was all done for boys. Then we went right next to it and it was a girly. Cam said we just need clothes. Maya said when did you get all this, Cam said the day I bought the night stand. Maya kissed Cam then put his hand on here bump.

Maya said do we have any ice cream, Cam went to the freezers and grabbed ice cream and gave it to her. Thanks Maya said all happy, Cam said what do you want to watch, Maya put on Scooby doo and layed on Cams lap. Cam kissed her forehead.

I t was dinner time and I made pasta. Maya looked at him and said I love you, Cam make pasta this whole week because Maya wanted it so bad. Cam got up and said I love you to I have to go to hockey practices now. Maya said ok and kissed him so soft and nice.

After dinner me and the baby eat ice cream then I read them a book then I fell asleep. I wake up to see it still only 8:00pm , Maya thought cam comes home in 1 hour she got up and took a shower then she read the baby one more book then she fell asleep .

Cam thought I wonder what Maya doing right now. I get home and go up stair and I see my beautiful wife asleep with a book in here hands. Cam walks right over to here and kisses her bump then kisses her. Cam took a shower because he smelled and then went to the store to get more ice cream for tomorrow. Went I got home I put the ice cream away and watched TV. I turn off the TV and hoped into bed. Maya woke up and grabbed my hand and placed it on her belly. She kissed me then I kissed her and she fell asleep on my chest. I kissed her forehand and then fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

9 month

Maya and cam went shopping for baby clothes; they bought 10 dresses for amber and 20 pair of paints for max and niall. 20 pairs of shirts to for the boys, we bought 10 shirt for amber and 10 pairs of pants and 10 pairs of shirts.

Maya is 9 month pregnant and she is away sleeping but I love her. We are having Max, Amber and Niall. Maya loves to sing and eat ice cream right now. Cam walked in the house and kissed Maya and said hi my baby's. Maya starts to cry and Cam say what the matter love. You well be a great dad and I don't think I well be a great mom. Cam said you well be the best mom very kid is going to be so sad they did not get you as a mom Cam kissing her on the lips.

Maya due date is to day so were at the hospital. Maya said Cam I love you so much. The doctor comes in and said time to push. Maya had the baby's and they were all healthy and strong. Cam grabbed the car seat and we went home. Cam said love I have to go to hockey practices. Maya said can we come; Cam got all happy and said yes I would love that. Cam walks Maya and the baby to the stands. Cam kisses her and said I try to hurry.

Maya was holding Niall and Max saying look at daddy play, he is really good. Cam looked up and saw Maya talking to Max and Niall; he smiled and then quickly got changed. He walked out and saw Maya still talking. He went over and said I cutes.

The baby's cried 4 times and me a Maya took turns but I would always get up and she if they were ok. Maya was very tried so I try to let her sleep as long as she could.

Maya woke up and looked for Cam she got up and then looked for the baby's she could not find them any were. She went down stairs and saw them lying on the couch so I go up and grabbed my camera and took picture of them. I made pancake, and cam woke up right away and said Emmmm what smell so good. He got up putting the baby in there cribs and then he walked over to Maya and kissed her. He whispered in her ear, look what we made. She said I know Niall and Max look just like you. They are going to be lady mad just like their father. Cam laugh, what about Amber Cam said she look just like you. She going to be a hot just like her mom.

Cam look at Maya and said are you going to my game tonight you well have a booth all by yourself. Maya said are the baby aloud and can I have friend come. Cam said I don't know about the baby he said laughing and yes friend can come. Maya said then count me in. Maya grabbed her phone and called Tori her best friend and ask her if Zig and her wanted to go to cam hockey game they said yes.

Maya walked over to Cam and said she said yes, Cam look at her and said I hunger, Maya walked over to his pancakes and gave him his. Cam said there only 3 what about your, Maya laught and grabbed two more and layed on his lap.


End file.
